pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:NanoMan
Site I need to know how to make this site look better. Anyone wanna help?-- NanoMan (talk • ) 04:28, 20 May 2007 (CEST) Sig Create a page called User:NanoMan/Sig. You can use User:Krowman/Sig as an example. There, you can use html and wiki markup to edit your signature. Your sig should conform to this policy. Once you have something you like at your sig page, go to your Preferences menu (top of the page). Under Nickname, type , and check the raw signatures box. If you need anything else, post on my talk page. - Krowman (talk • ) 04:35, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Wow I am truely hopeless I can't even figure out how to make another page =/ Edit: Nevermind I'm getting into it now. Either create a link on your page like User:Defiant Elements/My Page and then click on the link to create it, or, run User:Defiant Elements/My Page through the search engine, and choose the option to create the page. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 04:51, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Heh, my sig image is my family crest. You may want to change to change it. ;-) - Krowman (talk • ) 05:03, 15 May 2007 (CEST) I just used yours as copy and paste and looked for another picture. Thanks for your signature basicly =) :You're welcome. - Krowman (talk • ) 05:06, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Welp time to steal more from you since I have no idea how to go around this site. Lol. Hmmm signatures not working. :Did you check the "raw signatures" box? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:09, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :Yes. ::And you pasted in ? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:11, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :::Uhhh(looks)...yes I did. If the image thing is picky about .gif then I'll have to convert the picture. ::::Nah, it shouldn't be. If it displays properly on the page, there shouldn't be a problem... [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:18, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :::::Actually, for you, you should past (note the lowercase 's', it matches the title of your sig page now). - Krowman (talk • ) 05:20, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Are you typing 4 ~? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 05:19, 15 May 2007 (CEST) What? Oh s***! YAY IT WORKS! --'NanoMan' (talk • ) 05:44, 15 May 2007 (CEST) rofl. -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 05:22, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :Nice! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 05:22, 15 May 2007 (CEST) =/ --'NanoMan' (talk • ) 05:44, 15 May 2007 (CEST) THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR HELPING! Now... to figure out how to make my site look good... Lol I will be on my own for this for awhile then I will spaz out. Also like to say I have this site up almost everyday so I might fix some things here and there if I see anything... got nothing better to do while I'm on a cellphone or myspace. --'NanoMan' (talk • ) 05:44, 15 May 2007 (CEST) How do I delete my .gif one? I don't want my heritage flag I want the ever angering Rubik's Cube.--'NanoMan' (talk • ) 05:48, 15 May 2007 (CEST) :Flag it for deletion with . I went and did it for you, if you want to see an example. - Krowman (talk • ) 06:44, 15 May 2007 (CEST) Nanoman, I deleted your variant at the Avatar of Melandru build. First, if a variant requires a skill bar, it is not a viable variant. Make your own build if you want to post that build. Also, please remember we are a wiki. Don't place "variant by me" or other things like that, because we are a resource centre, not a forum. Also, please write in third-person point of view. E.g. "This build is designed to do blah blah" instead of "I use this build to do blah blah." Thanks! -- Nova -- ( ) 14:54, 20 May 2007 (CEST) Missing Build PvE Attack Spammer for Assassin went missing... it's nowhere to be found... wtf happened to it? :It didn't go missing. Auron deleted the build. If you want it restored, you would have to talk to him, find out why he deleted it, and ask him to restore it. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 02:00, 25 May 2007 (CEST) ::I see then never mind that sounds like a lot of work I rather just keep the page and all it's variants in my files. Delete I'm not going to delete your userpage and everything that links to it - that's an insane amount of work, to be honest (x.x) and your brother would lose credit for everything he's done! (I've removed the delete tag and note underneath it for you so it doesn't bug admins like myself when we go looking through Category:Candidates for deletion.) However, I will suggest you create a new account on the wiki (NanoMan2, maybe?). Feel free to carry over stuff about your characters from this user page to your new user page, and just so no one thinks you're a sock puppet, just mention that you're the brother of the original NanoMan and were given his account, and that's why you have the same characters and such. Happy wiki-ing! -- Armond Warblade 23:08, 30 July 2007 (CEST)